1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to the Internet of Things (IoT) using Internet-based low power wireless technology, and more particularly, a method of applying an Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.15.4 based Internet Protocol version 6 (IPv6) packet transmission method to heterogeneous wireless technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are communication standards for transmission of Internet Protocol version 6 (IPv6) packets for Internet communication based on an existing Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.15.4 low power sensor network. However, for communication between heterogeneous things based on various wireless technologies in the future, the existing communication standards may not be readily applied as standards and algorithms for transmitting IPv6 packets based on other wireless technologies, for example, Bluetooth and infrared (IR) communication.